Special Attack (Fallout: New Vegas)
Special Attacks are a series of special Melee Weapons and Unarmed moves in Fallout: New Vegas that can be used in either V.A.T.S. or in real time combat that each have unique characteristics. These attacks, which come with special animations, may allow for faster attacks, greater damage, special effects or some combination of these advantages. Melee Weapons V.A.T.S. Special Attacks When the player has 50 Melee Weapons skill points, they have access to special melee attacks which consume a certain amount of action points for a variety of effects in V.A.T.S. Attacks most often couple a lower action point cost with lower damage, allowing for more attacks per V.A.T.S. round, but with a lower damage inflicted by each individual attack; a higher action point cost with greater damage, allowing for fewer, more damaging attacks; or a higher action point cost and a lower damage, but the addition of a special effect like the chance to knock down enemies. Note that, in general, the reduction of action points expended for some special attacks does not make up for the corresponding decrease in damage, compared to usage exclusively in V.A.T.S. The only exceptions are when this reduction allows for a player to make 3 or 2 attacks in one V.A.T.S. round instead of 2 or 1. :Note: All Unarmed/Melee attacks in V.A.T.S. double weapon's base damage. Special Attacks outside of V.A.T.S. It is possible to execute special attacks outside of V.A.T.S., without the required Melee skill of 50 to perform the moves, by initiating a power attack (hold attack button) while moving forward. Special melee attacks outside of V.A.T.S., however, don't have any special properties to them, but are considered as a standard power attack. :Note: All Unarmed/Melee power attacks double weapon's base damage. Available Special Attacks Back Slash Most one handed edged weapons have the Back Slash special attack, which, at the cost of less damage, delivers a quicker attack. This attack is a wide side swing with the weapon held in a reverse grip. Blood-Nap Blood-Nap has the Blood-nap special attack, allowing a faster attack, but causing less damage. Similar to Back Slash, this attack is a wide side swing with the weapon held in a reverse grip. Dirt-Nap The Bowie knife has the Dirt-nap special attack, which does less damage while delivering a quicker attack. Similar to Back Slash, this attack is a wide side swing with the weapon held in a reverse grip. Flambé Cut A special attack used only by the Cosmic knife super-heated, Flambé Cut results in slightly lower base damage, but causes enemies to burst into flames for a short time. Similar to Back Slash, this attack is a wide side swing with the weapon held in a reverse grip. Fore! Unique to the golf clubs 9 iron and Nephi's golf driver is the Fore! special attack, a wide upper-cut swing similar to a golf swing; it does more damage as well as a guarantee to knock enemies down. Grand Slam Two handed club-like weapons use the Grand Slam special attack, a wide side-swing similar to a baseball swing, which does twice as much damage but is slower to employ. Inversal Scarifier Inversal Scarifier is a special attack used solely by the Protonic inversal axe that deals double damage at a slower attack speed. Similar to Mauler, this attack uses a spin move side-swinging the weapon around in a full circle around its user before smashing into its target. Lights Out Most one handed blunt weapons have Lights Out available as a special attack, which, while slower to use, does 25% more damage. This move is identical to the one used by super mutants with the attacker raising the weapon high above their head before swinging it down sharply onto the target. Long Cut Rippers (Ripper and Ripper (GRA)) use the special attack Long Cut, an attack which uses substantially fewer actions points for more V.A.T.S. attacks per round, but only does half the damage per attack. The attacker swings their weapon in a wide arc from the side and holds the weapon against the target for an extra long attack. Mauler Most two handed melee weapons have the Mauler special attack, a slower attack which causes knock-back but does much less damage. This attack uses a spin move side-swinging the weapon around in a full circle around its user before smashing into its target. Nuka-Break The Nuka Breaker has the special attack Nuka-Break that does the same damage as a regular attack at the cost of more actions points. Similar to Mauler, this attack uses a spin move side-swinging the weapon around in a full circle around its user before smashing into its target. Pain Frequency Pain Frequency is a special melee V.A.T.S. attack unique to the X-2 antenna that does twice normal damage but uses more action points to employ. Similar to Mauler, this attack uses a spin move side-swinging the weapon around in a full circle around its user before smashing into its target. Proton Electrocutioner The Proton axe uses the special attack Proton Electrocutioner that, while costing the user more actions points, deals out double damage. Similar to Mauler, this attack uses a spin move side-swinging the weapon around in a full circle around its user before smashing into its target. Scrap Heap Some automatic melee weapons have a special attack, Scrap Heap, that delivers a forward thrust of the weapon which does much less damage per hit, but comes with a much lower action point cost. When used with the Thermic lance, the attacker first reverses grip on the weapon, then thrusts it into their target. Surgical Strike A special attack only used by the Cosmic knife clean, Surgical Strike combines damage one and a half times normal with a greater cost in action points. Similar to Back Slash, this attack is a wide side swing with the weapon held in a reverse grip. Unlabored Flawlessness A special attack for the Katana, Unlabored Flawlessness uses a reverse grip and a powerful side-swing similar to Back Slash, causing vastly more damage but using a greater number of action points. None The only melee weapons in Fallout: New Vegas that have no special attack are the Broad machete and all thrown melee weapons. Special Attack Comparison Legend *'Weapon': Fallout: New Vegas melee weapon name. *'Special Attack': Special attack available in V.A.T.S. or real-time. *'Dam mod': Amount regular damage is multiplied by. *'AP mod': Amount regular AP cost is modified by. *'Special Effect': Special effect associated with special attack. *'Normal V.A.T.S. Dam': Normal V.A.T.S damage, which is double regular damage for Fallout: New Vegas melee weapons. *'Special Attack Dam': Special attack V.A.T.S. damage, which is double regular damage, modified by the special attack damage modifier. *'Normal V.A.T.S. AP': Normal cost in action points for attack. *'Special Attack AP': Normal cost in action points for attack modified by the special attack AP cost modifier. *'Normal V.A.T.S. Dam/AP': Normal ratio of damage points dealt per action point spent. *'Special Attack Dam/AP': Ratio of damage points dealt per action point spent when using the special attack. *'Normal V.A.T.S. Dam/Rd': Normal damage dealt in one round of V.A.T.S. with an average number of 95 action points available. *'Special Attack Dam/Rd': Damage dealt in one round of V.A.T.S. with an average number of 95 action points available when using the special attack. Comparison table Unarmed V.A.T.S. Special Attacks Starting from 50 Unarmed skill points, players gain access to special unarmed V.A.T.S. attacks which all consume 20 action points for a variety of effects. :Note: All Unarmed/Melee attacks in V.A.T.S. double weapon's base damage. Special Power Attacks outside of V.A.T.S. There are four different special moves that can be learned from different non-player characters in the game: *Ranger Takedown attack from Ranger Andy in Novac *Legion Assault from Lucius at Fortification Hill *Scribe Counter from Veronica Santangelo at 188 Trading Post *Khan Trick from Diane at Red Rock Drug Lab. :Note: All Unarmed/Melee power attacks double weapon's base damage. Category:Combat Category:Fallout: New Vegas gameplay Category:Melee Weapons de:Spezialangriff (Fallout: New Vegas)